Promises
by Starber
Summary: Theresa is about to tell Jay her true feelings. But soon, Cronus kidnaps her and controls her mind to turn against everyone. Especially Jay. Will Jay have to courage to save her? Will he also find out those hidden feelings he has for Theresa? JXT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Promises

The bright Canadian sky was covered by a blanket of bright stars. Something that is unusual in the city. People slipped into their beds, and slept under their warm covers. But two people were out late, watching the bright stars shine into the night. A tall, brown-haired teen was smiling ay the perfect view they had from the roof of where they were staying. Next to him, was a girl with long, brownish-light red hair was next to him, smiling.

"Beautifal view?" The brown-haired teen said. His name was Jay. And he was the leader among his friends.

The girl next to him nodded. "Its lovely! Too bad the other's are too busy watching a movie to catch this view!" she giggled. Her name was Theresa

Jay turned to face her, while her pale face glowed in the night. He was glad that they were friends. Although everyone in the group was his best friend, he had a special relationship with Theresa. "Too bad. At least I have something to share between a best friend." he laughed.

Theresa blushed. "Yeah. With a best friend..." she had a huge "secret" crush on Jay. No one but Atlanta knew. _Best friend...?_

Jay turned around. "You okay? Your face is all red." he said and took his head and checked Theresa's forehead if she was okay. "Are you sick or anything?" he asked her.

Theresa turned redder. "I'm okay. Maybe I ate too much hot sauce." she joked nervously. _I hope he doesn't find out..._

Jay laughed a long with her. "Heh heh. Probably." he said and faced the stars again. Watching them, he noticed a shooting star. "Hey look! A shooting star! Make a wish Theresa!" he said and closed his eyes. Theresa closed her eyes with him, whispered, making sure that Jay didn't hear. "I wish that I have the nerve to tell Jay I love him..." she wished and opened her eyes. Jay was still making his wish. "I wish, that I would be able to protect all of my friends. Like what a true leader would do." Something about this wish made him feel uneasy. _Theresa..._shaking her name from his mind, Jay turned over to Theresa, who was looking up at the stars.

At the corner of her eye, Theresa could see that Jay was looking at her. _"Just tell Jay you love him!" _Theresa heard Atlanta's voice inside her head. _Tell Jay you love him. Tell Jay you love him. Tell Jay you looove him!_

Taking a deep breath, Theresa turned around to face Jay. "Umm...Jay? Can I tell you something.." she said blushing.

Jay turned around and nodded. "Sure Theresa! What is it?" he asked her.

Looking deep into his brown eyes, she managed to say. "Umm...Jay. I've always wanted to tell you this but.."

Jay slowly try to understand. "...but...?" he slowly said. _Wonder what she wants to tell me?_

Turning bright red, she opened her mouth. "Jay...I..."

"Hey guys! You going to watch the movie or what? Its getting to the exciting part!" a voice interrupted behind them. It was Odie. "C'mon! Stop staring at the stars and watch with us!" he urged them Jay and Theresa.

Jay laughed and nodded. "Okay Odie!" he said followed Odie. But turning behind, he faced Theresa. "Oh yeah! What did you want to tell me?" he asked her.

Theresa sighed and shooked her head. "Nothing. Just forgot about it and enjoy the movie." She muttered. _Great. Just when I had enough confidence in me..._

Jay nodded. "Okay Theresa! You c'mon to watch the movie?" he asked her, noticing that she looked troubled.

Theresa nodded. "I'll come in a sec. I just want to see something." she said smiling. Odie and Jay both left and headed downstairs in the living room to watch the movie, leaving Theresa behind looking up at the sky.

"When can I say I truly love him? But...what if he doesn't have the same feelings back?" she asked herself. "How am I supposed to tell him my feelings towards him?" she said looking up at the stars. "Oh Jay..." she sighed. "I love you.." Theresa muttered and headed downstairs to watch the movie with the others.

* * *

Looking through the mirror, a tall man peered and watched Jay and Theresa minute-by-minute. The man had red eyes, and he was wearing a black suit. The man's name was Cronus. He was the God of time, and was feared by all. Cronus, had come into the present, to destroy the new heroes of the present. Jay, Theresa, Herry, Odie, Archie, Atlanta, and Neil. They were all related to famous Greek gods. And they were planning to send Cronus back to prison. 

Watching Jay and Theresa looked up at the stars, Cronus laughed. He could see that Theresa had a crush on Jay, but that foolish teen had no clue. All he thought of her was a best friend. Thats all. "How sad for Theresa." he said. Watching that Theresa was trying to tell Jay her feelings, but being interrupted by Odie. "How foolish Jay is." Cronus muttered.

Knowing that Theresa had a sixth sense, he could use it for the future, to destroy the Jay and the others. "How nice it would be to turn Theresa against Jay." He laughed. "Maybe he'll noticed that Theresa has feelings for him, but it'll be too late. Theresa will already kill him." Cronus' laughter echoed through the cave of his hideout. "Have fun Jay. For it will be your last of every meeting Theresa!"

* * *

As Theresa entered the living room, she seen everyone starring at the TV screen. She looked over at Jay's direction, whom he was sitting next to Neil and Odie on a couch. Atlanta was watching with Archie on the carpet, and Herry was sitting in a one-person couch. Sighing, she began to speak. "Hi everyone!" she said cheerfuly. 

Atlanta turned her attention away from the TV screen to Theresa. "Oh Hi Theresa! Were just watching some action films that Odie brought." she said. "Why don't you watch with us?" she offered. "We have plenty of popcorn to share!" Atlanta asked her.

Theresa could see that Jay was too busy watching the movie. "Umm..no thanks. I'm a go to bed right now." she said. "I'm a bit tired anyway. Need some rest!"

"No don't go to bed already! You should watch the movie with us! C'mon Theresa!" Atlanta said.

"Shhhh Atlanta." Archie said focusing on the movie. "If Theresa wants to go to bed, let her go to bed! Just be quiet please!" he said to her.

Atlanta punched his arm. "You be quiet." she said, while Archie was rubbing his arm. "Ouch?" he said.

Theresa shook her head. "Nah,I'll just go upstairs and go to bed. Enjoy the movie everyone!" she said and headed upstairs to her bedroom she shared with Atlanta. Checking if anyone was watching, she reached under her bed mattress for a bright pink and yellow notebook. It was Theresa's diary. Opening it up, she took out a pen and began to write down.

_I don't think I can ever tell Jay I love him! Its way too risky. What if he doesn't have the same feelings for me back? It'll ruin everything! I'll never live it down. Diary, what should I do? Should I keep my feelings to myself, or just tell him already? Jay is so kind and sweet to me, I don't want to stop being friends if I tell him I love him! Should I just keep it to myself? But what if Atlanta tells him? Oh diary! What do I do? _

Theresa paused her writing. "What should I do?" she asked herself, and began writing more.

_I just hope...we would be able to be friends again. I love him so much, so it'll probably take me days to recover. But, I'll hope he understand...Jay...Ugh diary, I keep writing his name down! I keep thinking about him! I keep whispering his name! Oh help me lord! I don't want to be to in-love with him! I'll probably not be good enough for him. There's probably girls out there that are better than me...maybe, I'm just not a good enough person to be with Jay. But, I'll still tell him...One day...I'll tell him I love him. I promise diary. And I'm good at making and keeping promises._

_-Theresa (Ready to face a broken heart!)_

Closing her diary, she put it back into her hiding spot and slipped into her bed and under her soft covers. "Looking up at the ceiling, she muttered, "Jay...I love you." and closed her eyes. Off to sleep Theresa was.

* * *

While Theresa was sleeping, everyone else was watching the movies downstairs. Neil was watching, but also was too busy paying attention to his hair. Odie was shaking up. "Kill the guy already! Stop! How can you miss that shot?!! Shoot again!! No no not that way!" he cried at the TV screen. The others stared at him. 

"Sorry," Odie said. "I'm just so shaked up. No no, don't shoot that guy! He's on your team dude!! No no! Just go and shoot Darrel already! Damn it your aiming is terrible! I wonder why the commander even send him out in the first place! JUST SHOOT THE..."

"Odie chill." Herry laughed. "Its just a movie! Don't have to go all crazy bout it. Not like its real or anything." He said and everyone laughed.

Odie turned bright red. "Sorry. I just like action movies. That guy is just so..."

"Save it Odie." Atlanta interrupted. "Maybe you've watched too much action films. Just relex. Alex will kill Darrel sooner or later.." she said trying to relex Odie from the pressure the movie was causing him.

Jay looked around. "Hey, where's Theresa?" he asked everyone, looking around the living room.

Atlanta turned around. "What do you mean? Didn't you hear her say that she was going to be sleeping upstairs in her room?" Atlanta asked. _Jay is so clueless...he doesn't even see right in front of him! _"Why don't you wake her up and invite her to watch the movie?" Atlanta asked him.

Jay shook his head. "I don't want to bother her or anything. I might as well get back to the movie." he said turned his attention back to the movie.

Atlanta sighed. _Jay is not just clueless, but hopeless! I don't know WHY Theresa would like some leader like him. But oh well, if she has feelings for him, its her choice. Jay doesn't even get the point that Theresa likes him! I just don't get him sometimes. _"Fine Jay. Pay your attention to the movie." she said.

But Jay didn't hear her.

* * *

_Author's note_

_I love JxT!! Its my favorite couple in Class of the Titans. AxA is my second favorite! I love Theresa too. I think that Jay is too clueless to find out that Theresa has special feelings for him. You could tell from the TV show. I try my best to keep the characters in character like from the TV show. I don't want it too be too OOC ----_

_I hope you enjoy this! Please, if your not a fan of this pairing, don't flame so in the reviews okay? I tryed to make the Fanfic long. But I didn't want to add too much in the first chapter. Sorry if you thought it was too short! Anyway, please R&R!_

_-GlowingMoonLight_

_P.S. Thank you so much for reading!  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the bright sun gleamed into Theresa and Atlanta's window, birds chirped into the sky. People got up and was ready to eat breakfest. Yawning, Theresa woke up. Signing that she woke up late, Theresa headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and make her bed.

Looking into the mirror, Theresa sighed. "Oh great! A pimple!" she yawned and leaned in to look closer. The pimple was right in the middle of her forehead. "I can't let Jay see!" she said and used tome zit cream to try to get it out. "At least I should use makeup!" Theresa grabbed some makeup and applyed it over her pimple. When it was covered, she brushed her hair and dressed into a t-shirt and shorts. "I should go jogging at the park today." she decided and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone was there, eating some toast and eggs.

"Morning Theresa!" Herry said, while chewing on some toast. "Your up late today."

Theresa nodded. "I'm going for a jog at the park right now," she said and put on her headphones for her Ipod. "I'll see you later." she said heading for the door.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast before going?" Atlanta asked her. "Remember, breakfast is the most important meal each day."

Theresa shook her head. "No thank you," she said.

Jay stopped her. "Wait! I'm a come with you. I haven't been in shape for a while," he said. "Wait for me!"

Theresa slowly nodded. "Okay. Hurry though!" she said as he hurried upstairs into his room._ He wants to come with me..? _

Atlanta smirked at Theresa. "Hey Theresa, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, standing up and leading Theresa into the living room.

"What is it Atlanta?" Theresa asked her. _This better not be about me and Jay at the park alone is it? _she wondered. _I hope its not about Jay..._

"Its about Jay," Atlanta said. "Let me picture it. You. Jay. At the park jogging alone? Near romantic pond? Sitting in a bench? This has to be the perfect time to tell Jay you love him! Your true feelings for him!" she said. "Than, you may hold hands and hug or kiss each other. How romantic eh Theresa?" she asked.

Theresa blushed. "No way will I tell him! I already try to tell him last night, but Odie asked Jay if he wanted to watch the movie right before I could tell Jay I love him! All of my confidence drained out of me! No way will I tell Jay how I feel about it! Its too risky! What if he doesn't have the same feelings for me back? Than everything will be ruined! I won't be able to talk to him anymore! We probably won't even look at each other in the eye! So **no **Atlanta! No way I can tell him I love him!" Theresa took a deep breath from her short speech. "Do you understand **now**?" Theresa looked at Atlanta to see her reaction.

Atlanta laughed. She laughed and laughed. "Everyone can tell you and Jay like each other! And besides, how do you know he doesn't like you back? Its a risk you got to take! Everyone knows that Jay likes you! Why every time were trying to save the day, and he always puts you on the same team as him? How come he always talk to you more than any of us? How come..."

"I'm done Theresa. Lets go!" Jay said. He was wearing a white t-shirt, gray shorts, and was wearing headphones over his ears. "Lets jog!" he said and waved good-bye to everyone.

Atlanta smiled and paused. "Have fun you two!" she eyed Theresa and walked back into the kitchen. Neil looked over at Atlanta."What were you guys talking about? Me?" he asked as his fingers go smoothly went through his soft blond hair. "I'm hot aren't I?" he said smiling.

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "No, I just needed to ask her something. Nothing **really**." she said and began to bite on a piece of toast. _I hope Theresa makes the move! _Atlanta wondered.

* * *

"C'mon Theresa! Hurry up! Are you tired already?" Jay laughed. So far, Jay was ahead of Theresa. Already, she looked tired. "You can do better!" he called behind her. Theresa was seemed to be slowing down a bit behind. Jay turned around to find her stopping. "Are you tired?" Jay asked and he stopped jogging. He walked towards her. "Hey Theresa." Jay said. 

Theresa took a deep breath. She wasn't tired at all. She thinking about what Atlanta meant when she said that everyone knew that Jay liked her. _Is it true? Does Jay really like me? What if he really doesn't? _Theresa asked herself.

"You ok? You look worried." he asked her, looking up at her bright emerald eyes. _Wow...her eyes..._Jay shaked his head. _Stop thinking about her eyes! _"You alright?" he asked again. "Want to take a rest?"

Theresa slowly nodded. "OK..." she said and both of them sat down onto a bench. They didn't see anyone around them, and had seen that it was still quite early. Theresa nervously looked over at Jay. He turned around and smiled at her.

"_Everyone can tell you and Jay like each other! And besides, how do you know he doesn't like you back? Its a risk you got to take! Why every time were trying to save the day, and he always puts you on the same team as him? How come he talks to you more than any of us? How come..." _Atlanta's voice repeated in her head. _"Let me picture it! You. Jay. At the park jogging. Near romantic pond? Sitting in a bench? This **has **to be **the **perfect time to tell Jay you love him! Your true feelings for him! Than, you may hold hands and hug and kiss each other! How romantic, eh Theresa?"_

"Get away from my head Atlanta! Stop talking to me!" Theresa muttered under her breath. _"Just tell Jay you love him!" _She turned around to see Jay. He was looking over at the pond. _Maybe this is the time to tell him! C'mon Theresa! You could do it! _"Umm...Jay...Can I tell you something..." she said slowly.

Jay stopped looking at the pond and over at Theresa. "Yeah. What's up?" he asked her.

"Well um..." Theresa nervously whispered.

* * *

Through the mirror, Cronus once again watched Jay and Theresa jog into the park. He smirked. Two of his giants walked behind him. "Go and attack Jay and Theresa. Bring Theresa to be, unharmed. Do I have myself clear?" he asked them. 

Both of them nodded and headed off the the park as quickly as they could. Both of them didn't want to risk Cronus angry at them, yet once again if they fail this mission. Besides, its a young teen. What can she do harm?

Laughing, Cronus had a plan himself. Opening up a portal, he stepped inside laughing. In thin air, his two golden scythes appeared into his hands. Stepping in, he disappeared.

* * *

"Umm...well..." Theresa repeated. _How am I supposed to tell him this? "I love you?" What should I say! If only Atlanta was here with me right now! She would know what to do at problems like this!_

Jay slowly nodded. "You can tell me! If its something that concerns me, I won't laugh or run away ok?" he laughed. "I **promise**."

Theresa giggled. "Promise you won't laugh or run away?" she asked. "You better be good at keeping promises!" she said. _This is the moment! Its either now or never!_

Jay nodded. "I'll keep the promise. And I won't tell anyone either. **I promise!" **he said.

Theresa tickled him. "Okay...but please don't freak out okay?" _I sure hope he doesn't...Jay is a really trust-worthy person...but I still don't know.._

He laughed. "I promise I won't freak! Just tell me what you want to tell me!" Jay was quite curious what Theresa wanted to tell him.

Theresa took a deep breath. "Well...Jay...Ever since I've met you, I always wanted to tell you this. Your one of the bestest friends I've ever had." She said looking down at the ground. "Well...Jay...I..."

But before she could finish her sentence, large, dirty, huge arms reached out and grabbed her before she could say another word. "Jay!!!! Help me!!" she cried.

Jay turned around. "Theresa!" he cried and jumped up, running after the kidnapper. "Let go of Theresa!" he cried. _Theresa!! Don't worry! I'll save you!  
_

"Let go of me!!" Theresa shouted at Cronus' giant. She was held over his shoulder. "I said let go of me!" she struggled.

The giant laughed. Mission complete! And it was quite easy. Quite easy indeed. The other giant was after jay, to distract him.

"Theresa!!! I'm coming! Don't worry! I'll save you! I **promise**!" Jay called out. But, someone grabbed onto his ankle, and he was thrown to the ground. Looking behind, it was one of Cronus' giants.

Jay took out his xiphos and was ready to probably stab the giant with it. He cut the giant's arm. Cronus' giant cryed out in pain and left go of Jay's ankle. Standing up, Jay began running towards the direction of where the giant with Theresa on his shoulder was heading.

Theresa angrily hit the giant's back with her fists. "Jay!!! Where are you?" she called out. "Please help me! I can't do anything!"

Jay heard Theresa's cry of help. "Don't worry! I'll help you!" he cried back at her. When he got near them, Jay threw his xiphos at the giant's back. The giant dropped Theresa and fell to the ground in pain. He kept his hand over his wound.

Theresa's body smashed against a tree. She had hit her head badly, and began to grow dizzy. _My head hurts so..._she closed her eyes and seemed to drifted off.

Jay noticed that Theresa wasn't moving. "Theresa!" he cried and began running to her. Before he could get any closer to her, red light beamed and hit his arms. Falling to the ground, Jay looked over to see who it was who had just shot him.

A tall man appeared behind the trees. It was Cronus. Their sworn enemy. The great God of time.

Laughing, Cronus' eyes turned red. "We meet again Jay."

Jay frowned. "What do you want now Cronus? What is it now you want to take away?" he demanded.

Smiling, Cronus smirked. "I only want only one thing. I want **Theresa**." he said.

_Theresa? Why would he want Theresa? What is he planning to do with her...? _Jay thought.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Hi everyone! Its me again! Finally updated! Its been a few days. I think I have rushed it a bit too while trying to kidnap Cronus. I think that in Chapter 3, I would probably make the entire chapter of them fighting. Oh well, most of it._

_I feel so sad for Theresa, being hurt and all. But, she's going to be suffering why more while under the control of Cronus..._

_Well, this is chapter 2! Please R&R, and also give me and suggestions of possible! _

_I tried to make the characters has canon as possible. I'm trying my best. _

_Anyway, I'll hope to see you all in chapter 3! And remember, to keep on reading!_

_Thank you so much for reading this!_

_-GlowingMoonlight_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neil watched as the sun began to rise. The new sun was shining, and a new day was beginning. "Oh, what a beautiful day, eh Neil?" he asked himself. Taking out his little pocket mirror, he watched as his reflection smile back at him. "Oh yeah baby!" he whispered laughing. "Your the hottest guy on this planet! And who's the hottest girl?" In his mind, he thought of either Theresa or Atlanta. "Their both hot.." Neil thought. "But who can I have...? Or, maybe I can have both!" a vision of himself with Theresa and Atlanta side by side giggling. "Don't worry babes, Neil is here for you!!"

Archie burst into Neil's room. "Neil, we tried contacting Jay to see what's up. But his walkie-talkie. Jay never leaves his walkie-talked off. So is Theresa's. Mind coming with me to check out on them both? The others are busy." Archie asked him. _If only Atlanta wanted to come with me... _Archie shook the thought out of his mind. "Well...?"  
Neil nodded. "Fine fine. But after, I need the photographer to take pictures of me. She's new and hot." he laughed.

Archie strangely nodded. "Right...lets go already." he said and headed out of the room, with Neil following behind him.

* * *

Jay carefully eyed Cronus. He couldn't get anywhere near Theresa, because he had to pass Cronus and wake up Theresa. But how can he get Cronus to be paying attention to something else? 

"Ahh, Jay.. Why don't you join me, and we can rule this universe together?" he offered Jay. This wasn't his first attempt to offer Jay to work with him. But, Jay had always refused. "Then, you can get rid of those Greek gods and everything will be perfect?" Cronus laughed. "You know you want to join me..."

Jay angrily shook his head. "Leave and abandon everything that cares most to me? Rule with someone so heartless like you? Never!" he cried and reached for his xiphos. He charged towards Cronus with rage. "Never will I ever want to join to the likes of you!" he shouted and hit Cronus with his xiphos.

Cronus took out his scythes and blocked the hit. "You were always so worthless Jay..." he laughed. "Just like Jason, no?" he added and his eyes turned red. Eyes full of anger and grudges. "But, if you think your going to win to me, think again Jay!" he cried and duplicated himself of among 3 others.

_Four Cronus'? Against me? Now thats just unfair! _Jay thought. _But I'll just might as well give it the best I got! _Running and taking out his xiphos towards on from the left, he hit the Cronus clone through the chest, and he poofed into the air. Turning around, another "Cronus" leaped behind him and was ready to attack Jay. But Jay was faster, and dodged the Cronus. He jumped up into the air and stabbed him with his xiphos. The Cronus disappeared, only a clone one._ 2 Cronus' gone, 2 more to go... _Jay thought and faced the two remaining Cronus'. Which one was the real one?

It was quite hard to tell. But something was bugging him about the right one. He didn't seem to have the same smirk and rage in his eyes like the left one. "Hahaha Jay. Always knew you were foolish." The two Cronus' said at the same time. Looking back and forth at each Cronus, he leaped into the air and stabbed the right one against his chest, Smoke poofed, and Jay quickly turned around to the left Cronus. "So its you, eh?" he smirked and charged towards Cronus.

Cronus laughed. In surprise, Jay stopped. _Whats he laughing about? _Jay wondered, glaring at the madman.

"You should really watch out for yourself Jay. You may never know." Cronus smiled, his eyes glowing red. Jay didn't see any fear in his eyes. Only anger and rage. Really, the only emotions that Cronus really had. Jay eyed him. Why was Cronus just standing there? Wasn't he going to do anything? Try to knock Jay out? Anything?

"What do you mean by that, Cronus?" Jay was usually one of the smart-kind of kids. But he just didn't understand. He never understood what Cronus was thinking.

Cronus laughed and his eyes turned red, and he quickly blasted his ray past Jay's shoulder. Jay made a sudden move and blocked his ray. He got ready to charge towards Cronus, but someone was carrying him. What..?

Jay turned his head around, finding one of Cronus' hunch men was lifting Jay up the air. Jay could move, if he did, the idiot might drop him or throw him into the trees. He couldn't do anything. Jay reached for his xiphos, but dropped it. Oops, idiotic move. The giant dropped Jay, slamming him on the dirt. Jay's head hurt, and his ankle seemed to be twisted.

The giant walked towards Theresa, lifting her and carrying her towards Cronus. "Don't you dare touch her!" Jay cried, struggling to stand up, but his ankle was sore.

Cronus laughed. "Jay, losing to a giant. Pathetic. Usually, I would just kill you know, but I'll pity you, and keep you alive. But, you need to fight me with all your strength, if you want your precious girlfriend back. Bring your weakling friends, and fight me. I was expecting more from you, Jason. Guess I'm right, humans are weaklings after all!" he chuckled to himself.

Jay angrily turned bright red. "I can fight you any day. Besides, you can't kill me! Its the Prophecy that 7 Greek heroes will defeat you. You already tried to take Neil away! But, we have full forces."

Cronus smiled. "7 heroes? I think you've just been short one."

"What?' Jay asked, confused. What did he mean, by only 6 heroes?

"Lets go," Cronus said, to the giant, that still had Theresa over his shoulder. She was still breathing, she just looked as though she was knocked out. They both smiled, and the giant smirked. "Wait! Where are you going with Theresa?" Jay demanded at Cronus. "You'll see." Cronus said, facing him. He opened a portal, and they both walked inside. The second giant, stood up and stepped inside. "Wait! Theresa! What are you doing with her! Where are you going!" he shouted.

Cronus' body disappeared, but he managed to say something before he was off. "You'll see." Cronus said, and laughed. His laughs echoed in Jay's head, as the portal disappeared, leaving Jay sore and hurt on the ground.

* * *

"Archie, stop running! I'm tired, and I want some rest!" Neil moaned. Archie and Neil had been running around the park for the last half an hour, looking for Jay and Theresa, "Stop Archie. I'm so tired. Just take a break at least!" he cried, sitting down on a bench. His face was bright red, and he was sweaty. Two dark-haired girls walked by him, smiling and giggling. "Hey ladies. Care to sit next to me?" Neil flashed a smile. 

Archie turned back, groaned and grabbed Neil's t-shirt. "Dude, were not here for you to score a day with chicks, Jay and Theresa are missing, and their not answering their walkie-talkie or cell phone. Now, are you going to follow me, or not?" he asked.

Neil sighed. "Fine," he stood up, and they both decided to head into the right, where the jogging path was. Jay and Theresa usually enjoyed jogging by the path. They took a look around. "Hey! Look what I found!" Archie said, holding up a smashed walkie-talkie. "It's Jay's walkie-talkie! He never leaves it anywhere."

Neil took a close look at the walkie-talkie. "Its broken alright. It probably means that he's near-by. You can find him, I can think for you!" he smiled.

Archie snorted, "Let's just get this over with, already. The faster we look, we'll find Jay and Theresa."

"I think, this might explain everything." Neil said to Archie, showing him a piece of cloth. "What is that supposed to be?' Archie asked. It was a shiny piece of fabric, probably from a very expensive suit or something, but something red was glowing on it.

"Why is it glowing? Its like some red glowy cloth. Maybe I should wear it for Halloween. Borrow a costume from Cronus, perhaps?" he joked.

Archie examined the piece of fabric. Something smelled and looked familiar about it...

"CRONUS!" Archie cried.

"What?" Neil looked confused. "Cronus must have been here, and was after both Jay and Theresa. He must have kidnapped them or something, to try to make them talk. No wonder." Archie explained, "We must tell the others before he could get any of them!"

Neil nodded. "Right! Let's hurry up and tell 'em first!"

Both of them, rushed into the right direction, through the trees."Wait! I see something up ahead!" Archie called. They rushed in closer, finding a human body on the ground.

"Who is that?" Neil asked?" Both Archie and Neil walked over to the male, and turned his head around to take a closer look at him. The body was Jay! "JAY!" Neil and Archie cried. They helped him up, putting his arms over their shoulders. "Is he still alive?" Neil asked Archie. "Of course he's alive. He's just been knocked out. Where's Theresa?" Archie said, looking around. Theresa was nowhere in sight.

Jay opened his eyes a bit, breathing heavily. "Theresa..C-..Cronus...G-gone..." he whispered, slowly. "Theresa...G-gone..." Jay collasped, when he mentioned Theresa's name.

"Jay! Jay! Wake-up! Jay! Are you OK?" Archie and Neil's cries echoed.

* * *

Author's note 

I'm such a bad fanfiction author! I should have updated daily, but I'm just too busy these days. Homework, tests, my real life happenings... I just had a math test recently (failed probably) piles of homework.. and a Science test next week, and I can't remember a thing about those continental plates or boundaries.

I've tryed to update as quickly as possible, but never had the time. I've even almost forgot I had a fanfiction account!

But, finally after months, I've updated. I am so sorry, and I hope you still read this story.

Too me, the Archie finding a piece of cloth from Cronus' suit was a bit weird for me, but I couldn't find anything else to use! Sorry, if its just too weird for you.

Anyways, I'll see you in the 4th chapter! If I know what to write in the fourth chapter that is. I'm not the kind of person that sorts all their stories out at every inch. I already know the ending, but I just don't how to get there, lol.

Clumsy me

-PhotographicMemories

* * *


End file.
